Oh, the beloved Capt'n
by ryo00qq09
Summary: "He has left and he might never come back." He thought. He didn't count with the fact that the beloved capt'n has left something at home.


"The capt'n has almost left! His boat is about to leave!"

Someone shouted from the members of the football team, though the crowd was too big for the boy to recognize the owner of the voice. The boy was standing there, staring into nothing…

"C'mon, Misaki! You are going to miss the big moment!" Someone patted the boy's shoulder as ran off next to was just standing there, watching the crow getting bigger and bigger. Everybody wanted to say one last word, everybody wanted to see the Capt'n for the last time as he left the port. Who knows when he will come back. Misaki was the only one who didn't run there with the others, he was only staring into nothing as his beloved Capt'n'left.

Soon, everybody turned around and went to do their own business. But Misaki was still standing there, staring into nothing, not making any step. His beloved capt'n left and he didn't even say a word, a good bye. His heart was broken. He won't come back. Namikawa has left and he might never come back. The ocean is too dangerous for a boy, no matter how everybody tursted him. He has left on his own and he won't come back.

Namikawa told about the big event last day. He told everything about it to Misaki and he was so excited, he felt much more than excitement, it was adventurousness. Misaki wanted to hold his capt'n back , he wanted to shout out all his fear of this trip, in the end, Namikawa was still his best friend, of course he was worried. But all he did was nodding and faking a smile. He wanted Namikawa to be happy with his choice, no matter how worried he was. He would only feel guilty if he had held his friend back. He wanted him to be happy, not caring about the sad feelings he felt, the feelings he has felt since that moment, since the last talk with his beloved capt'n.

Instead of school, Misaki headed home. None of his parents were at home and he was glad for it. He didn't have to say excuses. He went upstairs and in his uniform, he lied in his bed, covered himself in the blanket and almost started crying. He wanted Namikawa back. He was so stupid for letting him go. He didn't count with his own sadness, he has always put his friend's happiness on the top and he would have done everything just to make him happy. He couldn't deal with the thoughts of his friend on the ocean in a boat without anyone else. So many things could happen out there… the ocean was too big for a boy like him. Misaki wanted Namikawa back. He wanted him back as soon as he could.

* * *

><p>Almost five weeks have passed since the capt'n has has left and still haven't come back. People were just wondering if he is still even alive and Misaki… he was praying for it. He still wasn't feeling well. His cheerful side was gone, nobody saw him smiling since the 'big event'. Nobody has heard an answer which was a little bit different than just an "uhn" or "I don't know". People didn't understand how important Namikawa was for him. Nobody did and actually, nobody wanted to understand it. They turned away from Misaki with excuses which said that he is pathetic for feeling like this just because the beloved capt'n has left. Misaki this time just looked away and didn't say a word. It wasn't pathetic. Everybody would feel like this is their best friend has left. It's not like they would understand, he said.<p>

One day someone knocked on the door. Only Misaki was at home and he didn't want to open the door. Who would be interested in someone like him? He is pathetic! He was just lying on the couch, staring at the TV as something stupid was on. He just couldn't care about it until he heard more knocks on the door. At first, only some knock were heard and a few minutes later, the impatient stranger didn't stop knocking. Was someone trying to drive Misaki mad or something?

With a deep sigh, Misaki got up from the couch and even if he didn't want it, he opened the front door and in that moment, his heart skipped a beat.

His beloved capt'n was there. He was standing in front of him with a wide smile as he looked at the taller one, making a little comment.

"Finally you opened it."

Misaki just stood there, looking at Namikawa and couldn't believe it's really happening. He was sure he was just dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Misaki, are you there? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Namikawa waved in front of his face, making sure his friend is there with him.

"I-I…" Misaki opened his mouth just to say those as tears welled up in his eyes. "I just can't believe you are back. YOU ARE BACK!" Misaki almost  
>shouted as he had finally believed his eyes. He immediately hugged the shorter one, his beloved capt'n.<p>

"I am, I am." Namikawa chuckled softly as returned the hug, pressed the other as he has never done before. It was almost five weeks when they last saw each other and they could feel it's effect on them.

"And… and you are alright…" Misaki mumbled as looked at his friend. He saw no scars on him, only some little bruises but it wasn't that serious, he though.

"Of course I am! I promised to come back without any injury. Those bruises are nothing serious."

"But… why did you come back so… soon? Didn't you say you would spend more months out there?" The taller finally pulled back and looked at the capt'n.

"Well, I realized that I had food, water and all the other equipment to be able for a longer trip out on the ocean I came to realize that I can't do it without my best friend around. It's just not the same." Namikawa smiled once more. What he has said was true.

"Capt'n…" Misaki smiled back with tears in his eyes again.

Capt'n came back… The beloved capt'n came back because of _him_.


End file.
